Don't Hurt Me
by Cloe Eve
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis, tetapi dengan seketika semua itu hilang karna datangnya seseorang... RnR, tidak terima flame..! Chapter 2 update...
1. Chapter 1

Pertama-pertamanya sih mau buat crita Rated M tapi entah mengapa kayaknya gak jadi deh besok aja kapan-kapan... :D

Karna ni pertama kali gua buat crita kayak gni, jadi mohon bantuannya dengan ketik Reg spasi review anda, kirim ke 12345 (gak nyambung). Jadi maksudnya RnR, and enjoy for reading...! tidak terima flame

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke, Sakura

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

"DON'T HURT ME"

**Chapter 1 ~ The Bug it's came**

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok. Sahabat, teman-teman, guru sangat menyukai mreka berdua. _' Haruno Sakura adalah sosok seorang gadis yang lugu, manis, lucu, baik hati, sopan, dan juga pintar. Selain itu dia juga sangat berbakat, aura yang keluar dari dirinya memancarkan kehangatan. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang cowok yang sangat dikagumi semua orang karna tampan, pintar, berbakat dan siatnya dingin juga dia anak orang kaya. Mereka pasangan yang cocok untuk saling mengisi satu sama lain'. _Begitulah pendapat smua yang melihat pasangan muda ini. Disekolah mreka di High School Konohakure, mereka djuluki Ratu dan Raja sekolah.

25 September 2010

**Sakura POV**

Aku bangun dipagi hari yang cerah, aku tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu Sasuke, kalau begitu aku akan segera bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Setelah bersiap-siap aku pun pergi ke sekolah, di perjalanan aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku sambil berkata "good morning Sakura", "Go..good morning Ino" jawabku tebata-bata karna kaget. Yup, benar yang menyapaku barusan adalah Yamanaka Ino sahabatku dari kecil. Kami pun berjalan berdua menuju sekolah sambil mengobrol santai, sampai-sampai kami tepat sampai disekolah saat bel, padahal biasanya aku sudah sampai 15 menit sebelum bel masuk. Kami pun lalu duduk ditempat yang biasa kami duduki yaitu baris kedua dari meja guru. Kulihat di pojok depan pacarku sedang duduk dan ngobrol seperti biasa dengan ketiga sahabatnya Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Gaara

_Teng..teng...teng..._

Bel sekolah tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, aku pun langsung menuju kantin bersama kekasihku itu. "hm.. sasuke...", "apa?" jawabnya singkat. "besokkan hari jadi kita yang kesetahun, apa yang akan kita lakukan?". "Hm... bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain, besokkan hari minggu? Bagaimana kau setuju denganku?". Aku pun langsung menyetujuhi ajakannya.

**Skip Time**

26 September 2010

Pagi hari, Rumah Sakura 07.00

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk hari istimewa ini. Setelah sarapan aku pun mandi, saat aku sedang berdandan tiba-tiba terdengar suara HP-ku berbunyi _kring...kring...kring... _ku lihat layar hp dan tertulis _'My Prince call' _saat aku mengangkatnya kulihat dari jendela kamarku dia sudah didepan rumah menungguku, aku pun segera berlali menghampirinya.

09.00, Taman Bermain,

Aku merasa hari ini hari terbaik yang pernah ada, seperti lagu spongebob _'the best day ever'. _Hari ini Sasuke terlihat sangan tampan, dan stiap kami lewat orang-orang yang melihat kami terlihat sangat kagum, Sasuke pun bersikap sangat romantis hari ini lebih dari biasanya. "Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita naik wahana itu aku sangat ingin" kataku. Kami pun naik wahana tersebut, sungguh mengasyikan. "Sasu saying?" panggilku, "hn...?" jawabnya singkat. "aku ingin kekamar mandi dulu" aku pun menyuruhnya menunggu di depan kamar mandi.

**Sakura POV end**

**Sasuke POV**

12.00 depan kamar mandi wanita

5 menit telah berlalu Sakura tak kunjung keluar juga... jika aku masuk aku akan dipukuli, huh ya sudahlah aku akan menunggunya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrakku dari belakan dan barabg-barang miliknya terjatuh. Aku yang melihat dia memunggut kembali barang-barangnya itu pun ikut membantu. Setelah aku melihat orang itu lebih seksama aku seperti mengenalnya, orang itu yang melihatku seperti itu juga berekspresi sama sepertiku. "ka...kau... Ten-ten kan?" tanya ku. "dan au itu Sasuke kan?" Tanya dia kembali. Aku tak menyangka akan melihat teman masa kecilku ini berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, melebihi pacarku Sakura yang di puja-puja oleh banyak orang. "ten-ten aku tak menyangka sekarang kau menjadi seperti ini, aku minta no HP mu dong biar kita gk putus komunikasi kayak dulu" pntaku. Kami pun bertukar no telpon lalu ngobrol sembari menunggu Sakura. Tiba-tiba sakura datang aku pun saling memperkenalkan mereka "Sakura sayang, perkenalkan ini temanku saat kecil Ten-ten. Dan.. Ten-ten perkenalkan ini pacarku Sakura." Setelah memperkenalkan satu sama lain aku pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan ku hanya bersama kekasih tersayangku sakura. Aku pun lalu mengajaknya untuk makan siang disebuah restoran itali.

**Sasuke POV end**

20.00 tempat piknik taman bermain

**Sakura POV**

Aku bersama sasuke sekarang sedang melihat kembang api yang indah. "Sasu sayang, apa kau ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu" tanyaku. "tentu saja aku ingat" jawabnya

**Flash Back**

29 September 2009

Sekolah, 17.00

"Sakura bisakah kau ikut aku sembentar?" ajak Sasuke. "kemana and untuk apa?" tanyaku. Dia hanya diam seribu bahasa. "ada yang ingin kutanyakan Sakura, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" katanya datar, aku pun yang mendengar itu kaget karna orang yang baru pertama aku suka teryata mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku aku pun langsung menjawab "eh..hm.. baiklah tapi ada satu permintaan dariku dan kau harus mau, don't hurt me"

**Flash Back End**

Begitulah saat-saat setatahun yang lalu yang sangat menyenangkan, dan begitulah crita kami akhirnya jadian dan melewati waktu demi waktu bersama-sama.

**Skip Time**

23.00 rumah Sasuke

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini karna mengingat Ten-ten yang sangat beda dari dulu, yang telah ber-_revolusi _menjadi kupu-kupu yang sangat indah. Aku pun mengiriminya SMS...

_Hay Ten-ten, kau belum tidurkan? _

_Jika kau sudah tidur maaf aku menganggu..._

_Bolehkah aku menelonmu sekarang_

_From : Sasuke Uchiha_

5 menit kemudian ada SMS dari Ten-ten...

_Aku belum tidur kok..._

_Boleh aja kalo mau nelpon_

Aku pun langsung menelponnya, dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam ke restoran Pranciss sesuai dengan kesukaan kami waktu kecil dulu. Dia pun setuju akan bertemu disana besok pukul 17.00. Aku pun langsung pergi tidur.

**Skip Time**

16.00 perjalanan menuju restaurant,

Aku melalui hari ini seperti biasa, saat bel istirahat dan pulang selalu bersama Sakura, mengobrol dengan para sahabatku dan.. semua seperti biasa. Aku sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju restaurant tempat aku dan Ten-ten akan bertemu.

17.00 depan restaurant

Aku datang tepat pada waktunya, Ten-ten baru saja turun dari taksi, aku pun segera memakir mobil mewahku ini lalu menghampirinya. Ku lihat Tenten amat manis seperti barbie dengan dress panjang sepaha, saat aku lihat dengan seksama dari bawah lalu keatas aku melihat garis tengahnya agak terlihat, tapi aku tak peduli. Kami pun masuk dan memesan makanan. Kami ngobrol dengan santai. Saat kami sedang ditengah-tengah makan, aku pun memanggilnya "Ten-ten...". "apa?" jawabnya singkat. "Ten-ten maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku to the point aja. "bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanyanya. "sudah biarkan saja dia, kita backstreet yang jelas dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan mutusin dia.. bagaimana ten-ten?" jawabku panjang kali lebar. "hm... tentu sasuke" dia menerimaku. Kami pun berciuman saat itu juga, ya melakukan hal yang selama ini belum pernah aku lakukan terhadap Sakura.

~TBC~

Gmana? Aneh gk?

Ya maklum dong lagi pertama kali buat dengan genre kayak gni

Minta REVIEW nya ya... yang jelas

TIDAK TRIMA FLAME


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Sayonara Sekai**

1 minggu kemudian... Sekolah, pelajaran Sejarah

**Sakura POV**

Saat aku sedang serius mendengarkan Guru Kakashi menjelaskan tentang sejarah tiba-tiba Ino berbisik kepadaku "hey Sakura lihat ini" dia menyodorkanku sebuah majalah yang berisi jadwal film yang akan tayang dibioskop mulai besok, dan yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam film ini adalah Temari dan Hinatam aktris wanita favoritku dan Ino. Ino pun berkata "bagaimana kalau besok kita nonton film itu sepulang sekolah?", aku pun menjawab "ok, besok kita nonton film itu.. aku sudah tidak sabar" tiba-tiba Guru Kakashi sedikit terbatuk-batuk, aku tau sebenarnya dia memperingatiku dan Ino agar tidak ngobrol saat pelajaran.

**Skip Time**

5 Oktober 2010, Mall

Aku dan Ino pun langsung menuju bioskop yang berada dilantai empat lalu kami membeli tiket, karna filmnya akan dimulai sejam lagi kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu. Kami pun makan dahulu disebuah café yang sangat lucu bernuansa pink penuh dengan pita-pita, boneka, cocok untuk anak perempuan. Saat kami berada disebuah toko DVD Ino melihat Sasuke berjalan mesra dengan seorang wanita, aku pun kaget saat aku melihat wanita itu yang teryata adalah Ten-ten. Ino pun mengajaku untuk mengikuti mereka terus, sementara masih didalam hatiku aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini 'tidak mungkin Sasuke yang sangat sayang dan cinta terhadapku melakukan hal sekeji ini terhadapku' itulah yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Saat kami mengikuti Sasuke dan Ten-ten teryata mereka juga menonton film yang kami tonton dan tempat duduk diriku dan Ino tepat dibelakang Sasuke dan Ten-ten. Aku mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri apa yang mereka katakan dan dengan kedua mataku ini dengan jelas melihat bahwa Sasuke bermesraan dengan Ten-ten yang menyebabkan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, tanpa terasa air mataku ini menetes setitik demi setitik tak tahan melihat semua ini semua terjadi. Tiba-tiba Ino berbisik "jangan menangis Sakura sehabis ini kita labrak mereka berdua ini, yang telah membuat Sahabat terbaikku menjadi sangat sedih"

**Skip Time**

Saat Sasuke keluar dari bioskop dan akan menuju sebuah toko baju, Ino berteriak "Sasuke tunggu" lalu aku mendekati Sasuke dan menamparnya sekuat mungkin. Sambil berlinang air mata "Sasuke teganya kau, TEGA... apakah aku masih ada kurang untukmu? Apakah kau ingat saat dimana kita jadian? Yup, aku berkata DON'T HURT ME tetapi sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?" aku pun belari sambil lebih meneteskan air mata.

**Sakura POV end**

**Ino POV**

Aku lalu ikut menampar Sasuke "dasar munafik, apa kau lihat sahabatku menjadi seperti ini dasar kau..." aku pun segera menyusul sakura. Aku khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa terhadap Sakura.

19.00, Rumah Ino

Aku lalu menelepon Sakura tetapi teleponnya tidak diangkat-angkat lalu aku meninggalkan pesan suara saja. '_Sakura apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat khawatir terhadapmu? Maaf aku tidak dapat pergi kerumahmu... hm.. Sakura sudah lupakan saja kejadian tadi, kau bisa mencari pengganti yang lain... hem.. kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, semoga kau beik-baik saja. Selamat malam Sakura' _kataku juga ikut sedih karna apa yang dialami sahabatku yaitu sebuah penghianatan yang sangan menyakitkan.

**Ino POV end**

20.00, kamar Sakura

**Sakura POV**

Aku mendengar pesan yang ditinggalkan Ino, aku memang sengaja tidak mengakatnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua yang terjadi. Aku tidak dapat hidup tanpa Sasuke sebaiknya aku mengakhiri hidupku dengan tali ini SAYONARA SEKAI

**Sakura POV end**

6 Oktober 2010,

07.00, rumah Sakura

**Ino POV**

Tumben jam segini sakura belum bangun pikirku sambil menlihat jam, mungkin dia masih tidur karna semalam tidak bias tidur mengingat kejadian itu. Aku pun mengambil kunci cadangan yang biasa Sakura taruh dibawah pot bunga melati kesayangannya. Aku pun membuka pintu lalu berkata "hallo, Sakura? Kau ada dirumah? Ini aku Ino.. hm.. aku masuk dengan kunci cadangan yang berada dibawah pot bunga melati kesayanganmu... kau ada dimana Sakura?". Aku pun mencari-cari diseluruh ruangan, tetapi kamarnya belum. Aku pun menuju kekamarnya, firasatku tidak enak, saat aku membuka pintu kamar itu aku melihat Sakura dengan wajah pucat dan leher terikat dengan tali aku pun berteriak "KYAAA... SIAPA SAJA TOLONG..." aku berteriak kata-kata yang sama sekeras-kerasnya karna tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak dan air mata terus berlinang dipipiku. Tak berapa lama kemudian ada beberapa orang yang datang dan menghampiriku yang sedang ketakutan, aku langsung menunjuk kearah Sakura. Mereka lalu menelpon polisi, banyak sekali orang berkerumun. Aku pun dipanggil polisi untuk memberikan kesaksian karna menjadi orang pertama yang melihat mayat Sakura. Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini. Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan Sasuke dan Ten-ten yang telah menghancurkan hidup Sahabat tercintaku ini.

**Ino POV end**

**Skip Time**

16.00, pemakaman Konohakure

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tidak merasa bersalah atas kematian Sakura karna aku telah memiliki penggantinya yang lebih cantik darinya. Aku tak peduli apa kata orang sekarang, yang jelas aku dan Ten-ten hanya memasang muka sedih ini untuk menutupi kebahagiaan kami ini. Toh sebenarnya aku akan memutuskannya saat malam, tetapi itu hanya akan menunda waktu kematiannya saja, mungkin... sekarang aku bisa bersama Ten-ten dengan bebas yah hanya menunggu beberapa minggu agar orang-orang tidak curiga. Sekarang semua tamu sudah pulang kecuali aku, Ten-ten, Ino yang sedang menagis, dan para sahabatku Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Neji yang baru datang dari Amerika.

_5 menit kemudian..._

Sekarang waktunya pulang, tetapi sebelum itu aku mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan dengan Sakura "Goodbye Sakura..." aku pun langsung menuju mobilku bersama Ten-ten ku tersayang. Untuk merayakan kepergian Sakura untuk selamanya. Aku pun langsung menuju Night Club terbaik dikota ini dengan mengebut mobilku yang maximal bisa mencapai 300km/jam. Tetapi tiba-tiba aku kehilangan control dan mobilku terbalik dan terbalik lagi hingga terguling-guling masuk kesebuah jurang. Aku pun memeriksa Ten-ten apakah dia masih hidup apa tidak dan teryata dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi, dan sepertinya hidupku tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Maafkan aku Sakura... ini adalah hokum karma..."

**Sasuke POV end**

Begitulah akhir kisah cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ten-ten yang berakhir tragis

~END~

Ceritanya kependekan and gaje ya?

Emang solanya lagi dalam penyiksaan guru-guru yang ngasih tugas gak kira-kira hiks T-T

Minta review nya dong, please tapi TIDAK TERIMA FLAME

Juga minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan nulis dan lain-lain

Oh iya ad ucapan terima kasih dari gua, buat :

Allah SWT

Masashi Kishimoto

Kakak gue, Mohamatsu

Temen2 yg udah review

And buat kalian yang udah mau baca fic ini

THANKS FOR ALL :D


End file.
